TerraEater
by MaestroDelphine
Summary: Yuffie's mother left her a legacy, now it is up to her and Vincent to decide which path she will take to fufill it. Yuffentine. First FFVii story
1. A ninja's reunion

So I'm currently working on this and my other story don't know how long this'll be I just wanted to try my hand at a Yuffentine, I'm writing another one too but it takes place at a different time its completely irrelevant to this story and this story is completely irrelevant to it. Oh this takes place after Advent children, and its as if DOC never happened just so you know I don't like Shelke… I just don't, she's as cute as can be but I just don't like her. This is my attempt at a serious fic cause my other fic isn't serious at all

The monsters in this cave hadn't been particularly hard, no worse than the northern crater but, they were persistent. And it was this persistence that wore on Yuffie's already thin amount of patience. She had just come here to check out this cave, she thought she knew Da Chao like the back of her hand but apparently it was not so, for she'd found an opening covered by a rather large boulder, cliché as it was she ventured inside to explore it, for all she knew it might have held promising materia. Not that she was obsessed with materia its just that it would be for the greater good of Wutai for them to have more of the substance after all it was restoring it back to its former glory. It wasn't a very deep cave but it made up for that with an infestation of monsters. Yuffie was sure this cave hadn't seen the light of day in maybe 50 years or so, it was covered in cobwebs, but beyond the cobwebs were walls of limestone, slick with spectrums of reds, blues and violets swirling together to make a milky cream color. There was something else scrawled on the wall, cave drawings of some sort, she examined them more closely, on the left hand side of the wall there was a picture of the planet in the center, two figures on either side of it, she made them out to be demon's, one was devouring the planet whilst the other watched in sorrow. On the right of that drawing was again the planet but this time there was a demon and an angel, the demon shielding the angel from darkness a crack neatly down the middle of the rock separated the two drawings.

"What is this?" she said skimming her fingers over the smooth limestone, something about this place made her feel funny as if something inside her was pulsing slow and strong it felt good like a heavy burden had been lifted off her shoulders. She felt a connection to this place, her father would surely know what these cave drawings meant, he had been around forever, and knew every legend and every folk song. Quickly the young ninja made her way down the beaten path and towards the village, and to the pagoda. She burst through the doors.

"GODO!" she called as she ran up the five levels having the grumpy attendants almost shouting obscenities as a flash of dark hair flew pasts them. "Godo!"

"Yuffie my dear daughter, can't you be more respectful, I am your father, and you should address me as such." Godo lectured her in jest about this every time she addressed him, he never expected her to actually comply with the request.

"Father…" she said softly he could tell that she was anxious, and when she was anxious she would fidget non-stop, which was what she w as doing now fidgeting. He stopped pouring his tea to show her she had his undivided attention. And she spoke "I found a grotto…naturally me being so adventurous I checked it out. There was nothing too special about it was just a small cramped space, but I still found something pretty cool."

"Where was this cave?"

"At the summit of Da Chao" Godo froze "there were some cave drawings in there, and I was wondering if you knew what they were, I mean cause you know everything about everything since the existence of time." He waved his hand dismissively.

"Think nothing of it, I'm sure it's just a cave drawing, it has no meaning."

"But…" he cut her off before she could say anymore.

"Now you have a letter, actually several letters." He handed her a vanilla envelope that was addressed to her, from Tifa, all of them were from Tifa.

Tifa sighed at the thought of the young girl's natural cheeriness, she missed the young kunoichi so desperately, and she was the only other female member besides herself of the so-called 'terrorist' group AVALANCHE. She continued to dry the crystal glasses, setting them down with a soft 'clink'. Sure the girl had kept in contact with them sending them letters occasionally each one from a different address, Tifa had wrote her back but it seemed as though the letters never reached the girl, she wouldn't be surprised if they hadn't she never seemed to stay put, and her PHS seemed to be habitually turned off, (lord knows she'd left the girl plenty of messages). It was easier to get a hold of Vincent, and that man was practically dead to the world, of course he'd come to the reunions and Yuffie had not. It had been three years since they had seen the sixteen year-old (presumably now 18 or 19 her birthday was coming up soon). She would have thought the girl dead if not for the letters. There was something lacking about the reunions with out the girl, it just wasn't right without her there. Now their third reunion was rapidly approaching, and Tifa could only hope that the girl had gotten the letter that she forwarded to Wutai, it would be nice to see the girl's cheery face for a change.

Yuffie fingered the corner of the crumpled piece of parchment once more as she reread its contents again.

_Dear Yuffie_

_How are you, it's been a while I've been receiving the letters you've been sending me, I don't know if you've gotten any of mine though. We really miss you…We're having ANOTHER reunion and I was hoping you'd actually attend (I hope you know that means actually coming to visit us). It's been really weird without you Vincent even comes. Even Cid's been asking about you and we all know how you two are "best friends."_

The small ninja rolled her steel eyes at that comment and began reading again.

_Well I hope you come, I mean I really miss you, I'd like to catch up on some things, and maybe you could stay for a little bit._

_Love ya, miss ya_

_**Tifa**_

She snorted at it and stuffed it hurriedly back into her pockets as she took the reins of her Chocobo again kicking her softly. If her father hadn't of insisted that she take this 'vacation' she wouldn't have, but she would get no peace if she stayed at home with her father.

"As if they care about me…" she didn't know why she sent them letters, she just did. It made her feel as though she had friends. And here she was with another one of Tifa's letters practically begging her to come visit them as she'd done in the other letters she'd received from the well endowed woman. But in her heart of hearts she knew that the woman was only, asking to see her out of pity. She was one of the outcasts of the group; nobody had cared for her save for Aeris and she was no longer with them. To everyone else she was the annoying "brat" of the group. Aeris had been like the sibling she had never had, she missed her terribly as did everyone else.

Despite herself, she found her body carrying her to Nibelheim where Tifa and Cloud stayed, and where the reunion would be taking place.

"Come on sapphire we gotta get there before nightfall, don't want the Nibel wolves to ambush us in the dark." The Chocobo seemingly understood and warked as a shiver ran down its spine, ruffling is silver feathers slightly, it picked up the pace as it sped through the forest. Yuffie had encountered the silver Chocobo by chance one night as she was venturing through the forest in Mideel, she had just hatched, but her mother had been eaten by monsters, Yuffie being the generous soul that she was adopted, named, (ironically sapphire even though she was no where near being blue) and nursed it. They had been together ever since.

Yuffie sighed as the outskirts of town came into view; she'd have to face her so called "friends" sooner or later. By the time she'd made it into town the sky was beginning to turn a deep mahogany, violet swirling into view and the first twinkle of red dwarves was beginning to fleck in the endless ocean. No matter where she went the sky was always so beautiful even in Nibelheim a place shrouded in misery. She dismounted the sparkling Chocobo who seemed to be even more so in the night's sky, and led her by the reigns to the Chocobo stable around back of cloud and Tifa's house, the girl tied the bird up and closed the gate giving the bird a bundle of greens before departing. She had noticed that Vincent's black Chocobo was already there, which in turn meant that Vincent was also there oh joy. Not that she didn't like the dark man; she just wasn't sure how he felt about her. Yuffie thought of Vincent in the highest respects, even going so far as to regarding him as her best friend she doubted he thought of her as such. She had a bad habit of pestering the poor man, hell she had a bad habit of pestering everyone, but that wasn't the real her that was just a defense mechanism. Yuffie had been the only one Vincent had opened up to in the least but she was sure it was because of her constant chattering.

Softly she rapped on the oak door of the large house, she heard a small shuffling sound behind if before it creaked open slightly relieving a woman barely taller than herself. The woman stared at her quizzically before shock settled in as she realized who this person was in front of her.

"Yuffie?"

"The one and only." She grinned a bit before having the wind knocked out of her from a bone crushing hug.

"Air Teef Air." She said as she gasped for said item.

"Sorry." She said grinning sheepishly and letting go of the girl she had longed to visit her. "So you got my letter then?" Yuffie nodded, she let the girl inside the dimly lit house. "Wow you look sooo…different." It was true she had changed, her ebony hair was longer almost down to her waist, she kept it in a braided bun now, a couple of hairs escaping the braid and framing her face elegantly, she had "grown" too, a couple of inches, and her body had taken on a more womanly appearance than it had during their travels, she now had a rack to rival that of the busty bartender. She had also gained a bit more muscle her stomach arms and legs perfectly toned, she still had that childish face though, that wasn't unheard of for a 18 going on 19 year old.

"Yeah guess I had a growth spurt."

"Come in come in we've got a lot to talk about." She said dragging the girl inside and sitting her on a burgundy barstool. "So what's been up?"

"Nothing much." She said dryly scanning the room, noticing Vincent sitting in the dark corner of one of the booths. That creped her out how he could do that, meld perfectly into the darkness, without having anyone notice his presence what so ever. "Hey Vinnie didn't notice you there sitting in the dark." Her voice was too cheery even for her, what a façade. He looked to her nodding slightly before his lips parted slight

"Hello Yuffie" Tifa huffed, Yuffie was changing the subject

""Nothing much", well you were gone for three years and didn't even come to visit us for nothing much, you must've been doing something." She smiled

"Well nothing exciting just, mastering materia, restoring Wutai and living off the fat O' the land."

"Hmm how is Wutai by the way?"

"Eh it's pretty good its getting there but it could be better speaking of Wutai I…" she couldn't decide whether it would be right to tell them what she had found on Da-chao. "Never mind…anywhoo where's cloud at?"

"He went to go fetch groceries for me."

Vincent couldn't help but to stare at the young woman before him she had changed so much from the almost annoying hyperactive ninja, to a mild mannered young woman in what seemed like overnight, he wasn't so sure he liked the change, she was the innocence to his sin, the light to his dark, polar opposites, that's why he liked her so well because they were polar opposites and yet they had so much in common, they both were the outsiders of the group, and the only ones able to tolerate each others presence and that's why she was his best friend and closest companion even though he'd never openly admit it. Something was troubling the young girl he could tell, and whatever it was he was going to correct it even if it took force.

Elsewhere "Where is she?" the young man bowed before the figure shrouded in the blackest mist that could only be described as darkness.

"She is in Nibelheim your Excellency."

"Would you like us to retrieve her for you sir?"

"Do not make haste for she has yet to awaken, the process has only yet begun, and we will make our move when she is fully awakened."

"Yes my Liege."

"We will monitor her progress from here, when the time comes she will be mine." He bowed once more before departing.

Yuffie and Tifa had been chatting merrily for sometime now, not noticing the doorknob on said door jingling, quietly, the door swung open slowly, revealing a disgruntled Cloud strife, his blonde locks drooping ever so slightly, handful of bags. He set the bags down rather roughly, on a booth, not noticing the approaching females as he mumbled grouchily about rude store clerks.

"Hey Cloud." Said man looked up at his lover, face brightening immediately, he loved coming home to her no matter how grumpy he was she always managed to put a smile back on his face. Greedily he took her lips as his relishing in her sweet taste; he broke the kiss allowing himself to breathe a bit. He noticed a small blush forming on her cheeks "Teef?"

"Uhh we have visitors." Cloud blushed as he looked at the smirking Yuffie standing behind his love and then Vincent who sitting there in a booth looking out the window.

"What's up spike, so I see you guys finally did the piddly." Both of them turned into human tomatoes

"Hey Yuff it's nice to see you, been a while." He said completely avoiding the awkward subject

"Likewise. Well I'm going to leave you two lovebirds to each other. I'm going to talk to Mr.McBrood Pants" Vincent looked up at her, it seemed the nicknames for him never stopped. "Hey Vinnie!" she smiled at him brightly as she took a seat across from him.

"Yuffie." He said nodding towards her.

"What have you been up to?"

"…nothing of significance."

"ohh glad to see you up and about, cuz if you were in that coffin I would have dragged you sorry ass out of there so fast your hair woulda fallen out." She smirked at her own comment.

"I'm sure you would have…"

"Did you get my letters?"

"…Yes."

"Gawd Vinnie your no fun…you didn't do anything cool like blast people to smithereens with your death penalty or kicking ass and taking names or or…even you know sucking the blood of unsuspecting victims."

"…no"

"Wwhere are the others anyway?"

"Cid is picking everyone up in the Highwind they will be here by tomorrow morning." Yuffie had come a long way in getting Vincent Valentine to speak at first he'd only utter one syllable or two syllable words, now he'd just given her a whole sentence.

"You're just so much fun you know that?" she pouted

"Barrels." What would have passed for a smirk ghosted on Vincent's lips, but Yuffie couldn't tell, not with that cloak obscuring the lower half of his face, to her it looked like his cheeks were twitching.

This is just my first chapter I didn't know whether I should continue or not if you review I might continue it so review!


	2. Reliving memories

So since I got a couple of reviews I thought I'd update this

So since I got a couple of reviews I thought I'd update this. I've always wanted to do my own Yuffentine so here goes. Sadly I don't own FFVII or any of it characters especially Vinnie…

After a couple of hours of one sided conversation with Vincent, Yuffie decided that she'd rather like to sleep, she had been traveling for hours upon hours after all, with little or no rest. Tifa had ushered her into her room or a room that Tifa had set up for her just in case she ever decided to stop by, which meant it had never been used at all. Yuffie slipped under the soft cotton of the forest green comforter, it provided her with a basic necessity, warmth, something she hadn't had the pleasure to experience since she'd started her long trek to NibelHeim. But even with this warmth she wouldn't be able to sleep, after all it had been every single night since she'd found that cave that she had nightmares, they plagued her, it was beginning to become rare that she slept at all. But Yuffie being a human being did need rest, and when it came she was exhausted past her limits sleeping for hours upon hours. Tonight was one of those nights though, before her head could even hit the pillow she was asleep, a slumber a bit less than blissful.

But as always they came to her without fail, images of that cave, her mother her father. It wasn't a nightmare it was a memory, there she was yet again covered in her mothers crimson blood, sticky and warm. A steel blade embedded into her abdomen, she would tug and tug at it with all her might only succeeding in making a cry of pain gurgle up from her mothers dying lips.

"Yuffie." She would call to her daughter, her hollow eyes never leaving the man looming over them, "Don't worry, mama's just going to rest now…take care of your father I know he'll be a broken man after this, forgive him."

"No mama, no don't go, don't leave me behind you promised you'd never leave."

The dying woman coughed, spurting up saliva and blood. "I'm afraid I cannot keep that promise, I love you…"

"I..l..love you too mama.." she was in full blown sobs now shaking uncontrollably, as her mothers empty eyes finally closed shut for the last time , never to open again.

"Why?" she said gripping her mothers Kimono, as she stared blankly at the man before her "why?"

"For the sake of this world, she had to die." He said stonily turning away from her, the hurt in his eyes mirrored her own it was unmistakable; she never knew what he meant by that but those words never left her.

"MAMA!" she called out one last time bolting up, her eyes meeting glowing claret orbs of her companion. She stared at him blankly

"Yuffie" Vincent said softly, as he approached her bedside; He had been watching her for the past hour debating whether or not it would be intruding to wake her. To see her whimper in terror put him in anguish, it was the fact that he couldn't protect her from whatever was tormenting her, that she was so unreachable in her sleep, he couldn't protect her from her demons.

"Vincent?" She breathed quietly staring deeply into his eyes before flinging herself at him.

"Yuffie what's wrong? You seem…different lately." He said rubbing her back softly with his human hand, this was all he could do to comfort the crying woman, even if he was getting better at human interactions, he still wasn't the best, it took time to heal and she was helping him heal whether she knew it or not, But his presence was calming her to some degree. "Yuffie?" he asked quietly after some time, her sobs had quieted, only to get a small snore in reply. She was latched onto him he couldn't let her go if he wanted to, so he awkwardly shuffled over to the bed laying the both of them down on top of the forest green comforter. She snuggled closer to him burying her head in the crook of his neck, this wasn't the first time he'd found himself in this position with her, often he'd been the source of her comfort during their travels. She'd come crawling into his tent during the middle of the night cheeks fresh with her sweet tears, he'd soothe her, and when she fell asleep, carry her back to her own tent. It would not do to have their teammates thinking something was amiss between the two of them, their ages were just to far apart, in another time another place…now that's a different story.

Yuffie awoke the next morning a hot breath tickling her forehead, and a hand not her own caressing the skin of her back softly. Experimentally she opened her eyes to find a pale face, serene and worry free, she stared at him for a long time just watching him breath, she hadn't expected him to stay but here he was…It felt like her heart was going to explode it was hammering so loudly in her chest, she was almost afraid it would awake the sleeping man. And apparently it did His eyes slowly fluttered open and he stared back at her, she was afraid to open her mouth, what could she say "hey Vince thanks for sleeping with me I know you not a very physical person." "Or hey Vince it's a good day isn't it…" But to her surprise he was the first to speak.

"Yuffie…" the way he said her voice sent shivers down her spine, she was sure he felt it too, his hand was still steadily thumbing her back.

"urk…?" was all she could managed, she'd swallowed her own tongue She turned away from him so she wouldn't see the tears freshly streaming down her face, no matter how she tried to hide it she was a scarred girl . "it was nothing just a memory…"

"Of your…mother?" he inquired quietly

"Yeah…" she whispered, if he weren't a modified human he wouldn't have heard her.

"Yuffie, you…are my closest companion and…if you ever feel you need to talk about ANYTHING, I'll lend you my ear, I may not be as loquacious as you'd like but, I'm always listening."

"Geez Vince you and your big words…" she giggled trying to regain some of her mirth. She turned to face him again, "Vince?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks…" she said with a smile before snuggling up to him again and falling back asleep, he watched her for a few minutes before he too fell back into the bliss of slumber, neither of them suffering from any nightmares.

When Yuffie awoke a couple of hours later she discovered that Vincent was gone and in his stead was a pleasant aroma, flapjacks and bacon maybe. She hopped up out of the bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash the sleep from her face. After doing so she ventured downstairs to find Tifa busying herself at the stove, and Vincent sitting in the corner sipping idly on coffee and reading a book that looked to be a cheesy romance novel to Yuffie.

"Mornin…" The sleepy Kunoichi said with a yawn

"Oh good morning" Tifa said Turning from the Stove momentarily to smile at the younger girl.

"Good Morning Yuffie." Vincent said quietly not even bothering to look up from his book, he was at a rather interesting part, Where to brooding male finally confesses his love to the cheerful hyperactive girl, his counterpart that he'd been trying to push away throughout the entirety of the book.

"Oh Cid and the others arrived in the wee hours of this morning."

"Cool is Marlene with em."

"Yep and so is Denzel."

Yuffie slowly walked over to Vincent and peered at what he was reading

"It was raining hard but, rain was always her element to him that's when she looked the happiest, he loved her happiness, it meant the world to him. He stalked from under the awning and into the drizzling mess. She was skipping merrily drenched and her clothes clinging loosely to her wet form. She looked like some sort of water sprite or goddess.

"Momiko" he said his chest fluttering slightly at what he was going to do. She stopped and smiled brightly at him as he offered her an umbrella, which she promptly declined. He couldn't stand it anymore, he grabbed her by the shoulders staring deeply into her eyes she stared right back. He inclined her head towards his slightly, she slowly closed her eyes. She found his soft lips firmly pressed up against hers, in a deep passionate kiss…" she continued to read the passage "It wasn't long before they found themselves In a bed room, slowly peeling off each others clothes, he silently nipped and licked at her neck…" she stopped there a small blush seeping into her tanned cheeks. Vincent hadn't noticed her reading over his shoulder; he looked up at her just in time to see her blush. She fidgeted as his gaze lingered over her not meeting his eyes.

"eh-hehe I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff…" she smiled a sheepish smile little bit.

He sighed snapping the book closed but not saying anything on the situation not wanting to admit his embarrassment.

Sorry its short but that's all I could do for now. I'm working on my other story


End file.
